


An Emergency Meeting

by Out-of-Character217 (Out_of_Character217)



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Play, Rimming, Safewords, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_of_Character217/pseuds/Out-of-Character217
Summary: Cloud hasn't seen Squall in a few weeks. He decides to do something about that.





	An Emergency Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I used the crossover tag rather than just putting this in the KH fandom because I really, really, really wanted to write Leon getting nailed in his SeeD uniform. I regret nothing.

“Cloud! What are you doing here?” The surprise on Leon’s face is a mixture of both sweet and comical, and perhaps Cloud might have taken the time to appreciate it if it hadn’t been such a long time since he’d seen him. He could savour the nuances later, right now he had something very particular in mind. The dorm door slides home behind him, encasing them in privacy. 

“I needed to see you.” Cloud’s tone is low and urgent and Leon could have been forgiven for thinking it was something serious, but the moment Cloud’s lips crashed against his, he knows this is no official visit. Despite the late hour, Leon has only returned to his rooms for a change of clothes and a bite to eat, and has a video conference with Galbadia Garden in just under an hour. 

“How’d you get in?” The words smashed against Cloud’s lips as he lets himself get cornered against the wall of his dorm. Cloud pulls away just enough to hold his pass card up, before pocketing it again. “That’s supposed to be for emergencies.” Leon scowls. 

“This is an emergency.” Cloud smirks, blocking Leon in against the wall with an arm either side of his head. “I haven’t seen you in weeks.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Leon grouses and tries to bite back a moan as Cloud nips at his neck, soft lips leaving hot, wet kisses against his skin. 

“Careful, Leonhart, you’ll hurt my feelings.” Cloud can tell Leon is holding back, and maybe its the way he’s appeared so completely out of the blue, no warning for his stringent and officious lover. But Cloud has ways of getting round those particular laborious personality traits. 

“I have a meeting in fifty minutes.” Leon means it as a warning; just one reason why this was probably inappropriate and badly timed. Cloud only sees it as a challenge. 

“Let’s hope that’s enough time then.” Another fierce kiss, wet and loud and full of tongue as Cloud tugs on Leon’s hair, fisting his hand into the nape of his neck to pull his head back and expose Leon’s throat. Cloud’s other hand pulls at the fastenings of Leon’s SeeD uniform. 

“I just put this on.” 

“Is that honestly the best you’ve got?” Leon is running out of excuses and Cloud knows it. The jacket was already half off anyway and he is fully erect despite his attempts to claim he isn’t interested. Cloud glances the back of his hand against the bulge in Leon’s pants and huffs in wry amusement. He pulls back an inch, dragging his eyes down Leon’s exposed chest. 

“I missed you.” He mumbles, voice a little hoarse. Thumb glancing over a nipple. Cloud cocks a grin at the obvious shudder that invokes. “Really missed you.” 

Leon huffs in amusement, finally dropping the tough guy act. What was the point anyway when what he really wanted to be doing was stood in front of him, dipping a finger below the waistband of his uniform? He leans forwards and kisses Cloud, bunching his hands into the material of his shirt. 

“Your timing sucks,” a little nip against a plump bottom lip, “but I missed you too.” 

Cloud hums appreciatively into the kiss, pressing his hips down against Leon’s and enjoys the small hitch in the back of Leon’s throat. 

“Know what else sucks?” Another roll of his hips has an actual moan escaping his lover. 

“Your sense of humour?” Leon bites his lip, gripping Cloud’s hips harder as Cloud begins to work on his belt; a simple affair compared to his normal leather gear. It came off with a satisfying ‘fwip’ and then Cloud is tugging Leon around until he’s facing the wall. Kicking his legs apart and arranging his arms in the box position. He pauses before cinching the belt closed. 

“You okay with this?” 

Leon turns his head and peers over his shoulder, a small smirk just visible on his profile. “Green.” He replies, softly. 

Cloud grins and completes the knot, securing Leon’s arms with a quick kiss to Leon’s cheek. Their silent agreement completed, rules implicitly, instinctively understood, Cloud lets his hands come to rest on Leon’s hips. He comes up closer behind him, purposefully pushing his hips up against Leon’s ass so he can feel the hardness still confined in his trousers, and gently brushes the tip of his nose against the shell of Leon’s ear. 

“I’m gonna make you come,” He begins, slowly rolling his dick up into the cleft of Leon’s clothed ass. “Without even touching you.”

Leon swallows around a moan and feels himself twitch. “I’m ready.” He says, indicating Cloud can start now that the terms of their play have been set. He knows where Cloud is going with this; years of explicit encounters and carefully worked out boundaries ensure they won’t have to stop or break the fantasy. Red will stop everything. Yellow a warning. Cloud can do anything - go as hard or as easy as he wants - and Leon will let him. Will relish it with everything in him and make Cloud sorry he’d started this thing in the first place. It’s an irony Leon always finds pleasure in. Sure he is the one taking the orders for a change, but it is Leon who remains in control. 

Cloud take the lobe of Leon’s ear between his teeth and tugs it into his mouth, flicking the earring with his hot tongue. Leon shudders, the press of Cloud’s body shortening his breath the harder it crushes him against the wall. Just enough space in front of him for Cloud to work his hands in there and flick his button open and slide the fly down. 

Stripping his trousers and boots comes quickly and soon all Leon is left standing in is his SeeD jacket and Griever pendant.

Cloud lets go of his ear with a wet pop and stands back, lifting his hands from Leon’s body, leaving him alone against the wall, waiting for him. Anticipating what might come next as Cloud fiddles with his own fly. The creek of leather and the rustle of fabric hinting that Cloud was moving - doing something - but it wasn’t until Leon feels the faintest brush of sizzling breath against his ass cheek that he realises Cloud is on his knees between his legs and a hot rush of air leaves his lungs in a rushed gasp. 

A soft kiss right above his tail bone makes Leon freeze; hold perfectly still and tense every muscle in his legs as he braces himself. A spreading warmth ghosting against the top of his rounded ass cheeks, prickling the skin and making Leon shudder as another kiss is planted just above the cleft of his ass. And then two hands came up to cup his cheeks and knead them firmly, rolling them in Cloud’s palms before they are spread just slightly and another kiss comes hot and moist right between them. 

Leon jerks uncontrollably. Bucking against the wall defying the strict, implied instructions not to move. Arms flexing against the leather that binds him, hips bucking up into thin air. He feels the barest sensation of Cloud huffing an amused laugh, the residual amusement caressing his skin with faint heat before Leon bites his bottom lip and firms up his stance. 

Cloud lets five agonising seconds of silence and stillness pass before he moves again, a warm, wet tongue pressing against the skin just above Leon’s hole. 

Leon’s breath hitches, getting stuck in his throat as his mouth waters and his brows pinch, lips falling open as he gasps soundlessly and clenches his fists, straining against the leather that keeps him from reaching round and touching himself. 

Cloud squeezes his ass, kneading the flesh gently and licking slowly downwards, feeling every flich and twitch in the arch of Leon’s spine, poised at just the right angle to offer his puckered opening to him. Cloud flattens his tongue and presses it firmly against Leon’s hole, dragging it upwards, slow and deliberate, squeezing his hands hard into the flesh of Leon’s cheeks. 

“Hng, fuck.” Leon curses, bucking against him as a whoosh of air escapes him, relieving the tension in soft little pants. He holds himself still, determined to wait it out, to not beg, to have Cloud give up before he does and touch him just how he likes it. That determination wavering slightly as Cloud licks him again, his broad tongue teasing the sensitive skin around his twitching hole. Without warning, with only the barest amount of preparation, Cloud dips his tongue inside him, the wet heat of his mouth opening him up and Leon can’t help but push back against it, his thighs quivering, cock bouncing at the intrusion and a small bead of precome glistening on its head. He can feel Cloud’s fingernails digging into his ass, the stretch of his cheeks just shy of painful and he loves the way Cloud’s hands are large enough to nearly cover them. He needs friction, needs one of those hands to snake round and grip his cock while Cloud fucks him with his mouth but he gets only empty air. 

Cloud is slowing down on purpose, dragging his tongue out and pushing back in in lazy cycles, dragging it out and pushing Leon closer to his limit. He knows it’s there. Has taken Leon past it many times, and he grins to himself as he hears those small soft cuss words sighed out into the space between Leon and the wall. Leon doesn’t swear. Not normally. Only when they do this. 

“You’ve got a filthy mouth, Commander.” Cloud mumbles against Leon’s hole, kissing it before darting his tongue out again to trace the twitching rim of muscle. 

“So do you.” He hears Leon bite back, imagines he’s biting his lip to hold the sounds inside. But his shaking thighs and clenched fists tell Cloud silently that he’s far from in control of himself. He laughs softly at that, the vibrations shooting up Leon’s spine and he shudders, turning his face away from the wall until he’s pressing a cheek against it.

“Remember the rules.” Cloud replies gently, nipping soft flesh between his teeth in warning. He goes back to caressing him with his tongue and feels Leon sigh in contrition. Enjoys the feeling of Leon pushing back against him to get more of Cloud inside him. Cloud obliges and lets go of Leon’s ass, sliding a thumb up underneath and presses it to Leon’s rim, stretching him while he slides his tongue in and out. He feels Leon’s knees weaken a moment and jabs his tongue back inside, forcing Leon a little harder against the wall and pulls down with his thumb. 

Leon hisses and gasps, spreading his legs a little wider, firming his balance and tips himself a little further into the wall. His cock is aching, bobbing between his legs and throbbing with each pass of Cloud’s tongue. His jaw aches from the tension in it, sweat starting to tickle the sides of his neck and temples as he feels Cloud’s thumb go deeper, stretching him out while his tongue still teases just on the right side of playful. He can’t take much more. He needs to be filled. Wants the feeling of being stretched and the look on Cloud’s face when he starts to fuck him. 

“Cloud, please.” The first small, breathy whimper. He feels Cloud’s other hand still on his ass cheek squeeze. A signal he’s heard but is ignoring him for now. Leon will have to beg a little harder. 

Cloud swaps out his thumb for his middle finger, still fucking him with his tongue, keeping him wet and open as he searches for Leon’s prostate, finds it with a little curl of his finger and gently presses against it, savouring the startled cry of pleasure and the way Leon almost collapses against the wall. He does it again, curling his tongue in the same way just as he presses against Leon’s prostate again and then drags his finger out slowly, leaving his tongue inside, pressing against his walls and Leon lets out a broken string of curses. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Cloud…” He’s panting hard, hips rolling against nothing as he tries to push back against Cloud’s face. “Please…”

Cloud’s left hand slides up and down Leon’s thigh, soothing him, advising caution and patience, telling him there's plenty of begging left to be done and he can feel Leon pulling at the belt in earnest now. Shoulders pushing against the wall to free his arms and touch himself. He wants the friction so badly. 

“Cloud… I need...”

Cloud’s finger is back all the way inside again, joined by a second and still he’s curling his tongue against him, keeping the way good and slick as his fingers start to scissor, working the burn up higher inside of him. He knows what Leon needs. Determined to make him lose his mind in order to get it. His left hand snakes up Leon’s back, under his SeeD jacket and he strokes the tight muscles there, damp with frustration and arousal. Slick where the sweat pools in the curve of his spine. 

“Cloud, please… I can’t…” Leon is far from saying yellow, but Cloud knows that tone and he thinks he’s almost ready. He presses his tongue in harder, fingering and scissoring faster, purposefully missing Leon’s prostate now and he can feel the tension of that in Leon’s back. Legs locked up and quivering with the effort. When he feels Leon force his hips back, as if to buck Cloud off him he knows its time. He pulls his fingers out, giving his hole a few more broad licks of his tongue before Cloud pulls away completely and wipes his chin with the back of his hand. 

Leon is empty and shaking, panting hard. Fingers curling against his arms as he waits for Cloud’s next instructions. 

“On the couch.” Cloud commands, helping Leon to turn around and balance on his shaking legs. He grips Leon around the arm and walks him across the room, placing him in front of the couch. “Wait there.”

Cloud sits himself down, legs spread and casually he pulls himself free. His cock stands up, red and angry and wet with precum. He hasn’t touched himself either yet and he doesn’t plan to. He watches Leon lick his lips, his own cock bobbing and leaking in front of him and his eyes slide up to lock with Leon’s.

“I want you to ride me.” He tells him, resting his hands palms down beside him. 

Leon nods once and crawls onto his lap, bending his knees and bracing himself up over Cloud, his cock dangerously close to his mouth before he settles down and feels Cloud’s hands back on his ass cheeks, spreading him open. He can feel how wet he is - how Cloud’s tongue has left him - and he lets Cloud guide him down until he can feel the tip of his cock against his hole. With a soft release of breath, Leon presses down, biting his lip against the first burn of intrusion and then bottoms out. 

Cloud goes stiff beneath him, hands fisting his ass cheeks hard leaving crescent shaped nail marks in the flesh before his grip loosens and he places his hands beside him again. He opens his eyes and his breath hitches and catches in his throat at the sight of Leon straddling him. Red faced and sweating, mouth hung open as he pants softly and waits for Cloud to tell him to move. His SeeD uniform is hanging off his shoulders, bunched around his arms and his chest is bared, nipples hard as his stomach quivers. 

“You ready?” He asks, voice trembling and he smirks a little as Leon nods, his bangs swaying in front of his darkened eyes. “Fuck me.” Cloud commands, and Leon’s hips start to move. Slowly at first. Working past that initial burn, and Cloud lets his head fall back against the cushions and watches. He can see the desperate need on Leon’s face, how his brows are creased in concentration and effort; can feel the tremor in his thighs at the effort of lifting himself forward and keeping himself upright without his arms for balance. But he’s perfect and he doesn’t stop. He moves faster, cock bouncing against his stomach with the momentum and he begins to moan, letting his head fall back into his neck as he finds that perfect rhythm. Hitting his own prostate against Cloud with each roll his his hips.

“Fuck.” It’s Cloud’s turn to curse, fisting his hands into the cushions beside him, using every ounce of willpower not to reach out and touch Leon. All he wants is to run his hands over his damp chest; play with his nipples and fist his cock until he comes. He tells himself this is better. Leon fucking himself on Cloud until he finds his own orgasm is much better. “Fuck, I missed you.” He knows he’s already said that. Knows Leon knows already, but he can’t help it. It’s been far too long and he doesn’t know right now why. He can’t think of anything either of them should have been doing that’s more important than this. The way Leon flicks his hips just at the right angle, and then comes back down hard on his cock has Cloud seeing stars. Has him fisting the couch until he hears a rip but Leon doesn’t stop fucking him; the dorm room filled with the obscene sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and their husky grunts and moans as Leon lets his mouth fall open in a silent cry. 

“Cloud…” He’s begging now, Cloud’s name falling from him as he pushes himself further, can feel his orgasm building in his stomach, deep down inside him, and he can feel his cock harden even further, balls pulling up tight against him and it’s the sight of Cloud laid out beneath him, cheeks red and sweating, arms locked up beside him as he fights with himself not to touch Leon that pushes him over the edge. 

Leon comes hard, fucking himself down onto Cloud who grits his teeth and watches him ride himself through his release. Hot cum splashes against his chest, under Cloud’s chin, and it’s only when Leon is empty he stops and tries to catch his breath. 

Cloud can touch him now. He wastes no time gliding his hands up Leon’s thighs, up his sides and lifts him off, switching their positions until Leon is kneeling on the couch, face first into the cushions and Cloud is standing behind him. He grips Leon’s hips and thrusts back inside without warning him. It’s Cloud’s turn to set the pace, to fuck Leon until he finds his own release and he’ll do it with brutal force, fucking up against Leon’s prostate, making the older man moan harshly into the cushions and bite off a curse. He’s overstimulated and it probably hurts more than its pleasurable, but it’s what he wants. Needs Leon to know this is how it feels when he’s not around. 

“Hng, Cloud…” Leon manages to grind out, turning his head so that he’s not suffocating himself. He can hardly catch a breath anyway, but he pulls in enough air to hiss out a string of obscenities. 

“Fuck, shit, Cloud… fuck, I can’t…” 

Cloud isn’t listening. It feels to good to be fucking Leon like this. He’s not as wet now as when they started and the friction begins to burn. Must be so hot and raw for Leon but Cloud keeps going, pulling out and fucking in harder and harder.

“Cloud… ah… I can’t… Cloud, yellow… yellow!” 

They’ve been here before. Both of them enjoy pushing Leon to this point. But Cloud knows he can’t keep going much longer. They’ve never gotten to red.

“I’m close.” He groans. Lets Leon know to hang on just a little longer. “Fuck… I’m close.”

And then Cloud is coming, slamming into Leon, almost toppling them both as Cloud collapses across Leon’s back, still working his hips up against Leon’s backside and panting against his neck. 

The rush is over in a few minutes. Cloud is aware of himself again and he straightens up and pulls out gently, listening to the sound of Leon hissing through his teeth and then collapsing to the side, boneless and overheated. 

Cloud disappears for a moment and then comes back with a cold, damp cloth. Carefully he cleans them both up, loosening the belt around Leon’s arms and then waits for Leon to collect himself enough to sit up. 

“I suppose I deserved that.” Leon says dryly, wincing as he sits down properly on the couch. Cloud is right next to him, a warm hand on his thigh, kneading the overtaxed muscle that still quivers subtly. 

“Maybe don’t leave it so long next time.” He chides with a grin. 

“Can’t complain though,” Leon smirks back, still slightly out of breath. “Maybe next time we make it two months, see what you do to me then.”

“Trust me, Leonhart, you don’t wanna find out.” Cloud leans in and kisses him, pushing back his sweaty bangs. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He adds. 

“Shit, yeah.” Leon checks his watch. “I gotta go.” He stands and casts about for his discarded clothes. “Thanks for not leaving me enough time to shower.” He throws over his shoulder. He’s treding a lot more gingerly than normal, and Cloud watches his naked ass from across the room as Leon bends down to pick up his boots and trousers. 

“No problem. Kinda like the thought of you sitting in an important meeting with me still all over you.” He grins and wiggles his eyebrows as Leon dresses, casually flipping him off as he returns for his belt. 

“You’re an asshole. Will you still be here when I get back?”

“Of course.” Cloud replies softly, catching Leon around the wrist to pull him back down for one last kiss. “You might wanna look in a mirror before you leave though.”

Leon frees his hand and pushes it into Cloud’s face. 

“You’re gonna pay for that.” He promises darkly, leaving Cloud sprawled out on the couch as he heads for the door, giving his reflection a once over in the mirror and combs his hair back with his fingers so he looks a little less just fucked. To Cloud, it barely makes any difference. 

Leon throws him a death glare because he thinks the same, and leaves.


End file.
